The Lake House
by Guriia
Summary: Enquanto isso, o unico homem com quem eu nunca vou me encontrar, pra ele, eu entregaria todo o meu coração." -x- "Escute-me bem: enquanto durou, ela foi mais real do que qualquer outra coisa..." - Trechos da fic!
1. Capitulo I

Yo, minna-san~! Estou aqui começando a minha mais _velha sina_.

Sim, velha por que eu sou apaixonada com essa historia desde a primeira oportunidade que eu tive de vê-lo.

Espero que gostem dessa readaptação!

* P.S: _Naruto_ e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan, muito menos _The Lake House, _que é todinho do Doug Davison_! *_

_

* * *

_

_The Lake House_

Capitulo I

_

* * *

_

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. Há trinta horas não dormia, não tinha nem encostado em um canto qualquer para tirar um cochilo. Deu um suspiro pesado e passou pelas portas automáticas do hospital.

Alem de estar cansada, tinha feito uma mudança antes de pegar plantão e o seu novo apartamento estava uma bagunça. Temari olhou em volta e viu as caixas e malas espalhadas por todo o canto. Pisou em cima de algumas coisas e foi direto para a sua cama.

Trinta horas de plantão e mesmo assim não parecia mais estar tão cansada agora que estava sob seu teto. Mas aquele não era o seu lar. Seu lugar no mundo estava a alguns quilômetros de distancia agora. O bloco de notas e a caneta não estavam junto de si por nada. Tinha coisas a fazer e sua correspondência não chegaria ali sozinha.

Um movimento a sua direita lhe chamou a atenção e antes que pudesse notar, a cadela já estava deitada ao seu lado. Brincou um pouco com seus pêlos e voltou a escrever.

x.x

Nevava quando ele finalmente chegou em casa. _Casa._ Essa palavra parecia tão estranha para ele agora. Parou o carro em frente a _sua casa_ e começou a descarregar seus pertences.

Algumas horas depois Shikamaru estava andando a sua porta, observando a paisagem. Foi só então que percebeu que sua caixa de correio sinalizava que ele tinha uma correspondência.

"_Caro novo inquilino, bem vindo à sua nova casa._

_ Sou a moradora anterior e espero que goste de morar aqui quanto eu gostei._

_ Eu pedi ao correio para guardar minha correspondência, mas você sabe que nem sempre dá certo. Se receber algo, poderia enviar para mim? Eu agradeceria muito. Meu novo endereço está abaixo._

_ Muito obrigada._

_ P.S: As marcas de patas na entrada já estavam ai quando me mudei, assim como a caixa no sótão."_

Shikamaru estava sentado em sua poltrona quando terminou de ler. Levantou-se e foi verificar as tal marcas. Mas não havia nada lá, assim como também não havia caixa nenhuma no sótão. Decidiu, então, ignorar.

Cedo pela manha, ele pegou os potes de tinta que havia comprado anteriormente e decidiu começar a reforma pela entrada da casa. Aquela pequena ponte precisava de alguma ajuda.

Foi então que aconteceu. Estava sentado de frente as tabuas de madeira que ordenavam a frente de sua casa, quando um cão passou por ele, a toda velocidade, pisando na tinta fresca das primeiras tabuas e marcando toda a sua entrada com as marcas de sua pata que iam em direção a sua cozinha.

Levantou-se de supetão, afim de ir expulsar o cachorro intruso mas parou no meio do caminho, observando a trilha que ele havia acabado de fazer. Esqueceu momentaneamente do animal em sua casa e foi direto para o sótão reaver a carta esquecida lá.

x.x

Temari estava sentada a frente do hospital, comendo um sanduíche com uma das outras medicas, Sakura. Elas discutiam o porquê de estar tão quente em pleno mês de fevereiro.

_ É o aquecimento global. – disse a outra, fazendo-a rir.

_ Sinceramente, eu não ligo. – respondeu, fechando os olhos e aproveitando os raios de sol.

Uma buzina alta cortou o tão apreciado silencio. Temari abriu os olhos rapidamente e pode ver que um carro estava virado para o lado errado da rua a sua frente; um ônibus estava batido nele e um homem estava deitado no chão.

Algumas horas depois, Temari estava sentada na ala medica do Hospital St. Pitsburg, olhando um ponto fixo na parede a sua frente.

_ Hei... – chamou uma voz atrás de si. Ela se virou e viu Tsunade, medica chefe do hospital.

Não respondeu.

_ Disseram que você lutou muito para salvá-lo.

_ É. Eu fiz de tudo. – ele respondeu com a voz embargada, secando as lagrimas com as costas da mão.

_ Temari, eu vou dizer aquilo que eu digo a todos os jovens médicos. Talvez você seja a primeira a prestar atenção.

As palavras de sua superiora ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça enquanto dirigia pela rodovia estadual.

. "_No seu dia de folga, vá para bem longe desse lugar. Vá para um lugar onde você se sinta bem."_

Parou em frente aquele lado, lar da casa que ela tanto gostava. Desceu do carro e sua cadela a seguiu. Andou um pouco e reparou que o sinalizador estava levantado na caixa de correio.

"_Cara Srta. Sabaku,_

_ Recebi sua mensagem e acho que deve haver algum mal-entendido._

_ Que eu saiba, a casa do lago estava vazia há vários anos._

_ Talvez sua mensagem fosse para a cabana dos Uzumakis, já que ninguém mora nessa casa há anos._

_ Mas estou curioso sobre as marcas de patas."_

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela entrou em sua carro e pegou um pedaço de papel dentro da bolsa, começando a escrever.

"_Caro Sr. Nara,_

_ Eu conheço a cabana dos Uzumakis e posso garantir que nunca morei lá. E eu não chamaria de cabana uma casa com mais de 500m²._

_ Vou tentar de novo._

_ Eu morava na casa do lago, mas me mudei. Agora eu moro em North Racine, 1620 – Chicago. Gostaria que mandasse minha correspondência._

_ Alias, estamos em 2008. Você errou a data. Pode perguntar a qualquer um."_

x.x

Shikamaru estava concertando os canos debaixo da pia da cozinha, enquanto refletia sobre o que tinha acabado de ler.

_ 2008? O que ela quer dizer com 2008? - perdendo a concentração, ele soltou um dos canos, que começou a jorrar água por toda a cozinha.


	2. Capitulo II

_Naruto_ e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan, muito menos _The Lake House_, que é todinho do Doug Davison!

* * *

_The Lake House_

Capítulo II

* * *

Entrou naquele bar tão conhecido e se dirigiu pra mesa do fundo. Não seria muito difícil reconhecer o corpanzil de seu melhor amigo, mesmo não conversando com ele há muito tempo.

_ Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – disse, depois de algum tempo de papos animados e bebidas geladas. – Comprei uma casa no lago.

_ Uma casa no _lago_? Nossa, então a vida deve estar boa mesmo, hein? – disse sorrindo, dando mais um gole em sua cerveja.

_ Não. Ela estava vazia há muito tempo. Caindo aos pedaços.

_ Hm, não sabia que você gostava de casas assombradas Shikamaru.

_ E você não sabe o mais engraçado Chouji: eu tenho uma cadela!

_ _Cadela?_

_ Ela surgiu na minha casa, do nada.

Chouji dava gargalhadas audíveis e o Nara só pensou em como era problemático contar as coisas ao amigo. Ele nunca o levava realmente a serio e por mais que fosse difícil de acreditar, aquela casa significava mais pra ele do que muito mais coisas.

A noite terminou com carteiras vazias e dores de cabeças. E eles não queriam nada diferente disso.

x.x

"_Cara Srta. Sabaku,_

___Eu fui a North Racine 1620 e ele não existe._

_É só um canteiro de obras. Pelas fotos ele é bonito mas só daqui a um ano e meio. E eu não estou entendendo._

_Talvez seja o endereço errado, por que eu notei que você também se enganou com a data."_

_ Não to afim desses joguinhos, sabia? – Temari disse pra sua cadela, enquanto remexia no guarda-roupa de seu quarto. Tirou uma pequena caixa e se sentou novamente na cama, puxando a carta que havia pego horas antes na sua antiga residência.

De dentro da caixa, ela tirou uma maço de fotografias e retirou uma do meio em particular.

_ Se você vive mesmo no ano 2006, então... – ela refletia olhando para a foto, virou-a e mostrou a cadela sonolenta deitada em sua cama.

_ Lembra daquele dia? Você não estava feliz... Lembra? – ela perguntava a cadela. Balançou a cabeça e voltou para seu plano original.

x.x

Shikamaru chegou do trabalho alguns minutos mais cedo e foi diretamente pra sua caixa de correio. Havia alguns dias que ela não mostrava nada alem das costumeiras teias de aranha.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando de dentro da caixa, ele retira um cachecol vermelho. O vento estava forte naquela tarde, o que fez o cachecol se desenrolar e a carta que estava no meio dele sair voando. Ele correu atrás dela.

"_Ok, meu correspondente misterioso, entendi._

_Caso esteja mesmo no lugar e na época que você _pensa_ que está, vai precisar disto._

_Nevou de uma forma inesperada naquela primavera e muita gente ficou resfriada. Então, repouse e beba bastante liquido._

_Ordens da médica!"_

Shikamaru bufou e jogou o pedaço de papel em cima da mesa. Pegou a panela com a sopa de legumes que ele havia acabado de preparar e colocou o conteúdo em um prato fundo.

_ Neve? Ta bom... – ele deu um gole em sua bebida e se virou em direção a mesa da cozinha, balançando a cabeça.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver, pela parede feita totalmente de vidros a sua frente: neve sendo levada em todas as direções por grandes rajadas de vento. Deixou o corpo cair na cadeira. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Abriu a porta pela manha e onde sua vista alcançava só conseguia ver o manto branco de neve que cobria cada centímetro de tudo. Deu passos largos em direção a caixa de correio e pretendia voltar na mesma velocidade. Estava frio demais do lado de fora.

O som metálico que veio a seguir o fez parar no meio do passo e olhou para trás.O sinalizador estava abaixado.

x.x

Temari abriu o pedaço de papel.

"_Isso é mesmo possível?"_

x.x

Shikamaru ainda estava parado, a meio caminho de casa, olhando fixamente para a caixa de correio. E o sinalizador levantou. Voltou correndo.

"_Por que não?"_

x.x

Girou a chave do carro, mas um movimento em sua visão periférica a fez parar. _Não tinha acabado de colocar uma carta ali?_ Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a caixa de correio mostrou que ela tinha uma correspondência.

Andou devagar, com passos lentos demais em direção a casa novamente. Parou em frente a caixa de correio e a abriu, vendo que lá dentro havia uma folha mal dobrada.

"_É impossível, eu sei. É impossível, mas está acontecendo." _


End file.
